


Featherlight

by cardinal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But I love you really Tooru, Domestic Fluff, Dumb babies swear a lot, Fluff, I don't know what the fuck is this forgive me, M/M, More Fluff, but this takes place after the match with assikaw-aobajousai my bad, daisuga if you squint - Freeform, duvet fights, for kagehinaexchange on tumblr!, kagehinaexchange, okay i'll stop rambling, someone should make a collection for that, they're still first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal/pseuds/cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata makes no sense in the morning, Kageyama is apparently quite a huggy person in private, inappropriate noises are made, and juice cartons are thrown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Kagehinaexchange on Tumblr.  
> Hello #52!  
> Well, someone once told me that parts of your inner self are reflected in your writing. I poured my heart out for this (like, the week before the exchange started hahahaaa /shot) and all I got was trash, so… about 2.5K of trash?  
> I don’t know how to write kisses and I don’t know how to write hickeys I’m sorry ;-;  
> Interesting fact: The fic was originally in present tense. However, halfway through the fic, I decided that past tense sounded better and ended up correcting everything T.T if I miss something, poke me with a brick and tell me!  
> Enjoy!

Kageyama woke up to legs tangled with his own and slender arms wrapped around his neck.

The first thing he noticed was the sliver of sunlight shining directly onto his face. The curtains that are too small for the window had yet again woken him up. (Hinata insists that the curtains are fine. Besides, “I like the colour, okay?!”)

The second thing he noticed is the calendar that he gave the dumbass for New Year’s, which was covered in orange doodles and the tally of their ongoing-since-they-first-met competition (with annoyance, he realises that Hinata’s somehow winning by two). His eye caught on a heavily-circled date (yesterday), next to it scribbled, _Bakageyama’s staying tonight! <3_ Kageyama wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at his nickname or pleased by the fact the note has a heart next to it. (Pleased? It feels more like his stomach has taken flight and at the same time there’s a bubbling warmth that steadily swims from his stomach and into his chest)

The third thing he noticed is Hinata, but then again, that’s somewhat inaccurate. He had always been aware of him even before he was aware of the sunlight; always been aware of him at the edges of his vision. On impulse, he glanced at the lightly snoring decoy clinging to him like a koala. Hinata had buried his face in his neck, and had most likely- judging from the wetness on his neck- drooled on him. (Hinata’s bed isn’t very large in the first place, but he’s _fairly_ sure it’s not that small either.)

"Fucking dumbass," he muttered out of habit, though it didn't really change the fact that Hinata was _still_ a dumbass and that he had drooled on his neck. The setter glared towards his general direction (gradually a small, exasperated smile eventually forms on his face), then craned his neck so that his chin lay on the other's crow's nest of orange hair. How did a Japanese boy manage to naturally get orange hair anyway? He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Hinata's hair... Oranges? Really? What a fucking cliche that was.

Wrapping his arms around the other boy somewhat awkwardly, Kageyama, fuelled by warmth and Hinata wrapped around him like a blanket, slowly drifted off to sleep. Maybe once he had woken up, later in the day he would practice some of their quicks. Kageyama wanted to practice spiking again (it's important for him to be good in every area of volleyball), to feel the soaring feeling that Hinata feels, (though of course, it's not as important as setting) to feel the palm of his hand hit the ball...

~

When he woke up (again), he was surprised to find that he got hit like a ball instead. Hinata's hands pushed his cheek away as he turned away from the light. It took a second for Kageyama to register why the bloody fuck he felt cold, when there was Hinata and that winter duvet ~~they~~ Hinata bought yesterday at a sale- Oh. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked down, seeing just his pajamas, then at the sleeping decoy. _That dumbass just took his side of the duvet._

Hinata was going to die.

~

Surprisingly, Hinata's grip was strong. Kageyama tried to tug the blanket from him, but to no avail; the decoy had literally wrapped himself in it. Only his orange head could be seen sticking out of the roll of blanket. God damn that idiot! Even in sleep, he wanted to piss him off. Irritation building, Kageyama stood up on their-Hinata’s bed (even though Hinata always grumbles when he does that- “Your weight is making the bed dip! Stop being so fat, idiot!”), and pulled.

Good news: Hinata suddenly released his grip and the fluffy black duvet was all his now. Bad news: Surprised, Kageyama toppled backwards and fell off the bed, duvet squashed underneath him. Even worse news: Apparently, Hinata’s grip wasn't as relinquished as he thought so the sleeping figure got pulled off the bed as well as the duvet. The worst news: there was now no way he could retrieve the duvet from underneath him since the dumbass was now lying on him, as somehow, Hinata had re-wrapped himself around the taller boy again.

This situation called for quick and calculated thinking, not that he’s capable of either outside the court. He slowly arched his back, being careful not to disturb Hinata, which was harder than it looked, with the added weight of his boyfriend weighing him down. (He can also feel the rise and fall of his chest, as well as the lean sinew of his muscles and he'll admit, it feels quite nuff- nice.) Cautiously, he pulled the duvet from underneath him, not really noticing as Hinata slid off him and onto the floor, so concentrated on not disturbing Hinata that he had failed to notice that said boy was ironically beginning to awake.

~

Sleepy eyes opened and blinked in confusion.

“Tobiooo, what are you doing?” Surprised, Kageyama lost concentration and fell back onto his back, embarrassment colouring his features. Hinata tilted his head quizzically, wondering when in the night did he and Kageyama fall off the bed- maybe when they were fighting over the duvet? He looked at said duvet that they bought together yesterday.

How did you manage to get all the duvet anyway? he accused him, a small pout forming on his lips, while crawling next to him and brushing their noses together. Kageyama flushed slightly, red colouring the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, still not used to this affection despite them dating since last week. Hinata just thought it was adorable, and he didn't waste any time telling him so. Almost instantly, Kageyama’s face morphed into a scowl. “Stupid.” There was no bite behind it.

Hinata used this chance to wrap the forgotten duvet around himself, before Kageyam-ah, he noticed.  
"Baka!"

~

After much scratching, hitting, cursing and inappropriate actions later (raspberry noises on Hinata's part, throwing of empty juice cartons on Kageyama's) they both came to an agreement. Hinata plonked himself on Kageyama, leaning backwards so that Kageyama was basically almost protectively curled around him while Kageyama wrapped the duvet around them. Sorted.

"We probably look like a giant crow, you know," Hinata murmured after a while of enjoying the sensation of Kageyama wrapping his arms around him, letting out a small chuckle. "Because the duvet's black and fluffy, yunno? Like a crow’s feathers!" Aeroplane noises followed this amazing piece of insight. Though Hinata makes no sense, Kageyama nodded anyway. In truth, he had always loved this part of Hinata. He had always loved the way he’s so energetic, and… happy. (Despite this, he hasn’t always been happy, and when he isn’t, it breaks Kageyama inside.) He looked down at the energetic teen who had now moved on from making aeroplane noises and onto describing his “Epic game night!” with Kenma and Kuroo, obviously choosing to forget that Kageyama himself had also been there, that dumbass.

...

Actually, on second thoughts, he’d rather not remember. The following day, Kenma had told him that a sugar-hyped (or just hyped in general) Hinata had dragged him upstairs to “Hide against Bakageyama, and his huge scary as shit face!” while Kageyama himself and Kuroo were playing Super Smash Bros. A while after that, Hinata had poured confetti on Kageyama and sat on his face. That, and Kuroo messed up his Love Live combo by grabbing his phone and taking a selfie with it.

His look of displeasure at Kuroo’s actions had faded to slight nervousness as he mumbled something to Kageyama before he left.

“When you guys left, you were walking the same way together. Shouyou told me that your houses were in opposite directions?” he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Kageyama had just sat there, flushing like mad. (That is how Nekoma finds out about their relationship, though he suspects that Kenma would've found out from Hinata anyway.)

“It was cool, wasn’t it, Tobio?” Hinata’s question snapped him out of his thoughts, and the decoy bent his neck backwards so his flushed face was upside down and his wide brown-orange eyes met Kageyama’s. Upon meeting those eyes, Kageyama felt a sudden lurch of affection and possessiveness and the urge to kiss him.

“...Yeah.” He felt as though he’s burning up inside.

 Hinata decided to point out the obvious. "Your face is red." Ironic, since his own face was gradually turning crimson.

Kageyama decided to smush his lips against Hinata's, effectively preventing him from saying anything else. Their teeth knocked together awkwardly, causing a wave of pain and embarrassment, and reminded Kageyama of the first time they kissed, in, would you believe, in the pouring rain, like a stupid shojo manga or something. Admittedly, it had started hailing a few minutes after they had both confessed (he isn't sure who confessed first) so after a few minutes, their hair had been speckled with white.

Right after they parted, Hinata idly traced a line underneath Kageyama's jaw with one finger. "Say, Tobio, kiss me more, won't you?" Kageyama didn't answer, only buried his face in the crook of his neck and pressed his lips there. A few minutes had passed before Kageyama moved again, kissing him at the crown of his head. Gradually, Kageyama shifted to his neck, noticing how his neck was nearly brown in tan as Hinata let out a soft sigh.

He peppered the back of his neck with gentle butterfly touches as Hinata started singing one of his English songs he liked so much. ("It's 'You are my Sunshine', " Hinata informs him when he asks what the hell it was.) The join where the sinews of his neck joined with his shoulders; the small bumpy ridges that were part of Hinata’s spine; behind his earlobe… It was a random urge that made the setter suck hard on the side of his neck, creating a flushed red, large mark.

~

Hinata had been enjoying the soft texture of Kageyama’s lips against his skin. The hickey just surprised him, that’s all.  
This time, Hinata made an inappropriate noise that was _definitely_ not a raspberry.

Hinata glared at Kageyama, though the effect was somewhat marred by the heat he can feel in his cheeks. Kageyama’s face was perfectly blank, if slightly splashed with red. His dark blue eyes glimmered with- was that smugness? Amusement? Equal amounts of embarrassment?

“No fair!” he stammered, pointing a finger at him and his jerky face. “You can’t just kiss me then do something like… _that_!” His eyes flicked towards where he thinks the hickey was, even though he couldn't actually see it.

If anything, Kageyama’s mouth stretched into a crooked smirk. In truth, Hinata had always loved this part of Kageyama, because he wasn't messing up and he actually _seemed_ cool. (Not that Hinata’s ever going to tell him, of course.)

“We’re even now,” his boyfriend pointed out, tugging down his collar, showing him the large red mark Hinata had inflicted on him yesterday. Hinata protested.

“At least you can cover that up! I can’t cover mine up!” Besides, they had practice tomorrow, and silently, Hinata tried to predict the various reactions of the team when they showed up. (Tsukishima would notice first, probably, and would whisper something to Yamaguchi, who in turn would snicker, or he'd skip that and decide to piss both of them off when they arrived. To be honest, Hinata likes Yamaguchi, though if he would stop supporting that asshole all the time and believed in himself, they could be friends.  
Suga-senpai probably already knows, he realises, considering the advice he gave Hinata before he and Kageyama started dating, and Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai would undoubtedly be enthusiastic about it.)

Meanwhile, the realisation of what he had done hit Kageyama. He glanced at Hinata, burning with embarrassment. “I thought everyone knew we were together!” Though somewhere in Hinata melted at this like that chocolate fountain at New Year's, he grinned, realising happily that his team had most likely already realised anyway.

"You're so protective!" he teased, while Kageyama turned redder, if it was even possible. "Who knew you had a soft side and isn't an asshole all the time?"  
"Shut up!" Kageyama retorted, and grabbing Hinata’s waist with both hands, he flung the shorter boy as hard as possible away from him. As usual, Hinata landed on his feet, a triumphant smirk on his face, sauntered back to his- their bed, grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at his face. Kageyama immediately retaliated by grabbing the other pillow, a dark look on his face, but it wasn't long before he started to laugh as well.

~

“Haa-ah, ah… Kageyamaaaa…"

“...Sho...uyou…”

“We made a mess of the duvet.”

“You’re lying on the duvet, dumbass.”

“Hah, that was fun. I definitely won, though- Ow! By the way, what time is...shit.”  
Sounds of more cursing.

“What’s wrong? It’s only 12… Oh, shit.”

“Ahhhh! Kageyama! Where’s my shirt?!”

“You didn’t wear one to bed, stupid!”

“Guess I’ll have to wear yours then~”  
A pattering of feet, a chiming of laughter as the other turned red.

“WHAT THE FUCK JERKFACE GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT (eventhoughyoulookattractivelikethat) GET YOUR OWN.”

 ~

“What’s taking them so long?” Sugawara murmured to himself, and the rest of his company. “It’ll be such a shame if they missed the first half of what we planned to do!”

Karasuno had planned to have a group hangout for the morning, going into early afternoon at this fancy cake shop that Tanaka and Nishinoya had found while they were ‘protecting Kiyoko-san’, then they had agreed to go their separate ways- or rather dates- for the evening. Everyone had arrived, apart from them. Even the second years (Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita) had arrived. The only one currently in the cake shop with him was Daichi; the rest had went to have a spontaneous volleyball match- Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and Kiyoko vs. Tanaka and Nishinoya and Asashi (a.k.a ‘Bearded goofball’ in his Contacts). The two second years had been somewhat unethusiastic to play against their goddess. Turned out Kiyoko was a great volleyball player.

Daichi clenched his fists. “I am going to teach those two a lesson when they arrive.” Suga patted his arm.

  
“There’s no need for that, Daichi- look! Hinata-kun’s replied.”

To: Sugawara Koushi  
From: Hinata Shouyou  
‘sorry senpai! we woke up late! :( u havent ditched us yet, right?’

Suga chuckled slightly.  
To: Hinata Shouyou  
From: Sugawara Koushi  
‘It’s fine! ^^ The rest are outside playing volleyball- we’re all waiting for you guys! And I understand ;)’

“They’ll be here in a while, right, Koushi?"

“Yup. Why don’t we go outside and join the rest?”

“I’m against the bearded goofball.”

“Alright. But we’re swapping.”

Sunlight streamed onto the two leaving the cake shop; when they arrived, hand in hand, they got hit by a volleyball to the faces.

~

“Shouyou, while I'm glad you're here, why are you wearing Tobio's shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to edit this text whoops  
> EDIT: I suppose this is okay now?  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
